gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Fanon Journeys: Chrome's Incident of Chromeyness
Nick Fanon Journeys: Chrome's Incident of Chromeyness is the second television movie that happens before the events of the first. Cast Main *Gorge *Chrome *Doug/BatDoug *Sophie The Otter *Hope *Bagel *Nova *Elijah *Bacon (the bacon-haired girl) Minor *Billy *John The Marksman *Alt. Sophies *Daccino *Lord Zorgu *Freddy Fazbear *Foxy The Pirate *Chica The Chicken *Golden Freddy Plot Billy descends from the heavens and brings an otter named Sophie. BatDoug exclaims that he "invented" an Animorph ray and tried it out on Sophie, who turns into a seal. Then, Chrome modifies it, and tries it out on a wad of paper. Gorge then tries to turn Sophie back to normal, only to turn Sophie into a cat (read ElHeroes 6). Meanwhile, Chrome sees some marionette string on the floor and wonders why that happened. Gorge goes into the past and realizes that Sophie is actually the cousin of other otters. Gorge turns Sophie back to normal via a perfect shot and wonders why it didn't do much until BatDoug burst through the door to tell the two that there is an otter ambush. Chrome leaves Gorge behind until the otters catch up to Gorge and Sophie, in which Chrome tells them to get in the car. Then, Gorge turns all the otters into seals (except Sophie). After Chrome goes home, he notices the same string... and realizes it was from his alternate counterpart. He flashes back... and Dores arrives. Chrome has to fight Dores. Later, the Alternate Sophie arrives. The Alt. Sophie wants to fight Gorge, but Chrome took it to the field, where the Alternate Sophie turned into a giantess. Gorge calls Cy (the former gatekeeper for VECTOR LAND) and asks what he knows. Chrome isn't surprised at this and he decides he fight her himself. Gorge gets out a grow ray he had and tries to shrink the Alternate Sophie, which every shot makes her bigger. Gorge knew he had to get the real Sophie enlarged to fight the Alt. Sophie. So he gives the gun to Chrome, who enlarges the real Sophie. The Alt. Sophie grows bigger and Gorge complains about the show budget. Gorge does another perfect shot which turns the Alt. Sophie back to normal size and turns the real Sophie back to normal. After saving the day, Gorge decides to celebrate at Papa Squeegee. But Sophie gets brainwashed by a Parasprite and eats everything in sight, only to stop when the ParaSprite escapes. Gorge and Doug then talk about the Double Subversion trope on TV Tropes until Chrome goes to sleep. After Chrome wakes up, Sophie is still her normal weight (for some odd reason) and everyone goes camping. Rob gets turned into an otter and back. And Hope gets turned into an otter multiple times until the gun finally breaks. Gorge decides to rebuild it back. He accidentally rebuilds it as Oberon (see ElHeroes 2 through 5) and rebuilds it again into the same shape it had after Chrome upgraded it. Gorge decides to turn Hope back to normal, and he does. Hope gives a million reasons why she is glad to be back to normal. Then Chrome puts the gun in the fire. Hope decides to practice some flying, since she hasn't done it in years. Hope picks Chrome up, and she drops Chrome in the lake, and then the double subversion happens to Hope (it turns out everything Sophie ate was getting transferred to Hope for unknown reason), then it got subverted a lot of times until Hope turns back to normal. Suddenly, Gorge gave Hope "water". She drank it and Bagel talks to Gorge about how they are doomed. Then Gorge talks to Hope and she tells Gorge that she became as tall as a tree. She shrinks back to normal. And then Alt. Sophie appears again. She sends three other counterparts. Three Alt. Sophies were defeated, and then Mirror Sophie appears. Alt. Sophie turns Hope back into an otter, and Hope turns back to normal. Alt. Sophie turns everyone but Gorge into various animals, and everyone affected turn back to normal, and they turn Alt. Sophie into an ant and squish her. Mirror Sophie also got turned into an ant. Then, more Alt. Sophies appear. They turn themselves into monster otters, then giant otters. Meanwhile, Chrome gets numerous phone calls. He works on the Pok- (I wish I could write the whole name of it) Remote. Chrome explains that it is similar to the Animorph Ray, but it's secret is never to be revealed. Meanwhile, all the Alt. Sophies are turned into ants, and Chrome tells Gorge that there's gonna be a storm of cats and dogs, and the cats and dogs attack the Alt. Sophies and the others go home, only for Bagel to crash into a pole in front of Chrome's house. They learn about a new place called "Lots-O-Pizza" and they all teleport to Texas. They all go in. After figuring out that Sophie got 1,200 pizzas instead of one and they have RC Cola, Daccino goes to Pirate Cove and sees a pirate hook (Foxy). Gorge realizes that the place is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and everyone splashes soda on the animatronics, and Sophie & Gorge head out the door. After the spooky part, Gorge & Sophie realize the place is fake; The Bite of '87 happened after Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper was introduced, and Caffeine-free Sun Drop (which the place had) wasn't around prior to 2002. Chrome is curled up in a ball, but they teleport back and Lord Zorgu announces he take over the world the next day. The next day, he says he LIED and he will destroy the world instead. Chrome stops him, but then Chrome, Hope & Sophie realize they've experienced murder and bloody corpses. They realize the killer was Nova himself. Everyone visits Nova who wants to destroy the universe. They save the universe and Gorge pushes Nova into space. The Next Day, Nova appears again with the bomb, and after the long lecture, Nova says that everything is to end eventually. With that, he sends the gang back. Transcript Nick Fanon Journeys: Chrome's Incident of Chromeyness/Transcript Trivia *This is a parody of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. *Like the first film, this references Circus Ruckus. *This is the only film set in the setting of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. *This is inspired by a chat roleplay. *Even though Molly The Cougar doesn't appear, she is mentioned (she is taken out of the final script). *Gorge and Nova are the only characters not to turn into something else, because Cop E. Wright is normal when a man is arrested, and an otter before Chrome gives a donut to Cop E. Wright. *This happens before the events of Nick Fanon Journeys: Meeting Sophie. *This movie references Baby Sophie, a series set 18 months after Sophie's birth. Proof: Sophie talks about it, and the gang go back to 2001 (the year before Sophie's father was murdered). Category:Movies